


Chat Goes to School

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Naps, Don’t Post to Other Sites, Excessive use of pet names, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Identity Issues, Le Gorilla love, Lila is a liar, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, Plagg is a better dad than Gabriel, Plagg just wants good things for Adrien and really who doesnt, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Sugar, but really this boy just oblivious, can you spot all the references?, gym injuries, handball, its important for later, we stan one bodyguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: anonymous  asked:Yo what if there was a morning akuma and somehow chat didn’t have to use cataclysm but was so tired that he forgot to drop his transformation and goes into school as chat noir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier & Classmates, marichat - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 24
Kudos: 222





	1. Oop

**Author's Note:**

> lenoreofraven aka raven, let me tackle this and its been a lot of funn to write. there are some parts already done so i'll post them all at once and add on as i get it done
> 
> Me: May I yonk?  
> Raven: Please go ahead and use it  
> Me: I’ll take no one notices and accepts Chat as part of the class for 200 Alex

The battle had started just after patrol and lasted the whole morning so Adrien was dead tired. It hadn’t been a hard battle but it was frustrating to get a hold of, the victim was the size of a rabbit and quick as one too. So when they got done and the cure was cast Chat had been alarmed to see what time it was. He was going to be late if he didn’t book it NOW.

Adrien slipped in right before the bell rang on quiet paws. Ms Bustier didn’t turn from the board and most of the class was still idly chatting so he relaxed into his seat. Poor Marinette’s entrance wasn’t as subtle and earned a few pitying looks as their teacher scolded her for her continual tardiness. The dejected girl walked to her seat and plopped down next to Alya, whispering about lost homework or something to that nature. He was sure glad he did his during lunch and study hall or else he wouldn’t have gotten it done for today.

The tired teen must zoned out for a bit during home room because he didn’t remember roll call or morning announcements. It was fine though, Nino would have snapped him out of it if there had been something important. Plagg was sure tuckered out since he was being so quiet, Adrien would have to buy some special cheese to reward the small god. Everything was going pleasantly besides the lack of sleep. It was a Friday before a break so besides collecting homework most lessons were review or watching documentaries. Adrien used that time to catch little cat naps.

“Dude wake up its lunch time.” Urged Nino, emphasized with a shoulder shake. Food did sound great. Adrien has had to miss breakfast and he didn’t have lunch from home either, cafeteria it was. With a soft groan the boy stood and stretched his sore back. “Come on sleepy head!” Call Marinette as she waited with Nino at the door. And that was odd Mari-berry didn’t usually speak so freely with him, maybe she was getting used to his presence. Whatever, he had food and snuggles to get! With a few bounding steps he caught up and went with his friends to the school’s mess hall.

He ended up buying a plate piled high with pasta in a cream and garlic sauce with a side of broccoli with cheddar drizzled on it. Dairy just sounded good today and it must not have been too odd since no one commented. Even though Marinette _did_ make him get juice over the chocolate milk he wanted but she was just making sure he was been healthy like any good friend. They talked about ideas for break. Adrien couldn’t go to most of it so he didn’t add much but it was nice to listen to them all talk, it made him feel safe. Next thing he knew there was a hand carding through his hair. It felt familiar so he leaned into the touch, “Hey come on new, you need to finish eating before we have to go back to class.” That sounded Mari again, wow she really cared about her friends, he should do as she says.

After lunch Adrien only has to bare wakefulness for a few minutes before the next teacher puts on another movie. He’d already seen this on so he deemed it safe to lay his head down and catch a few more moments of rest. He must of looked especially bad because Nino AND the teachers let him sleep until final announcements. It was really nice of them since he had fencing practice right after school, Kagami would be mad if he slouched during their duel. “Hey bro catch you later, take care” His capped friend bid farewell and left the model to gather his things and head to the locker rooms.

He was startled awake by what he saw in the tiny mirror after he opened his fencing locker. He had spent the WHOLE DAY as chat, and no one noticed. Had everyone just been tired like he was? Distracted by the coming holiday? Maybe they assumed it was for a photo shoot and he forgot it was on? Any of those sounded way more possible than the whole class just going with a superhero in their class. He would have to test this out. For now though he had to get ready for practice and Plagg was probably really hungry…that explains the dairy cravings!


	2. Read You Like a Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heeees baaaack

He doesn’t get to try again until a week after the holidays. Though he did visit his Mari-berry to see if she would bring it up. She didn’t. Anyway the second time he went to class as Chat instead of Adrien was after a morning photo shoot that took longer than it should have. It was in a garden by the school so he was allowed by his father and Natalie beforehand to walk to school. No Gorilla, no worries.

Transforming behind the school in a patch of trees and bushes Chat entered the school through the window to the boy’s bathroom on the second floor. It was closer to his classroom so there would be less people to walk past. That and so the cameras wouldn’t see where he came from. Just like before he quietly crept to his seat, and like last time everyone was busy doing their own thing. Unlike last time Marinette was not late so she was able to sit down without being scolded. He hated when Ms Bustier did that, it didn’t seem fair that he was excused for work but if she needed to help with deliveries or other bakery stuff she got in trouble. It left him feeling guilty but he wasn’t sure how to fix it yet so he kept quiet for now.

Home room was boring and went by agonizingly slowly. He could feel the rest of the class droop as they were forced to listen to several announcements about upcoming spelling bees and study groups. After though the other teachers had plenty for them to do to stay busy. Math and Chemistry was pretty easy but he’d already read ahead in these so he spent his extra time to help Nino fix mistakes. History was fun since they were reading the diary of a lady that lived through the era they were studying. It really gave a **purr** spective on the lesson, he couldn’t wait to use that one at lunch! Art was interesting, he wondered if paint would still be there next time he transformed. English marked the period before lunch and it showed in his short essay. ‘Mark and I went to buy some cheese at the store. Mark likes yellow cheese and I like white cheese. After the store we took home our cheese.’.

This time at lunch, with a plate of cheesy potatoes and a American style cheese burger, Chat was able to join the discussion more. Today’s topic was comic books! Alya was excited for the new Miraculous series that was being advertised all over the city. Nino and Marinette’s excitement was toned down to almost nonexistent compared to the journalist’s joyous gushing. Adrien knew Nino liked comics with mechas or space themes but he had no idea what Mari liked. “So princess, what kind of comic books do you like? Wait, let me guess! Romance?” It was slightly more Chat than Adrien but he couldn’t help teasing his Mari-berry. But he must have been wrong because her cheeks were red and Alya was laughing, “I’m sorry Marinette, that was-“ She held up her hand to stop him from apologizing further. “No it’s okay it’s just a little embarrassing. I do like romantic movies but I prefer to read mystery stories. Mostly who-dun-its. But yeah I can see why you think that.” The look on her face was a mixture of nervous and hopeful, it was then he remembers that Chloé and some of the others used to tease the _sweet little muffin_ that he adored. “That must be why you’re so smart, I bet you figure them all out before the detectives do!” He praises, tossing his hands up like he was throwing confetti. At that she smiles and the rest of the meal is spent swapping book referrals.

School seems to be over in a flash after that, even closing announcements are short. Chat is kind of sad though he wanted to spend more time together with his friends but he knew that he needed to go back to normal soon and deal with life as Adrien. Piano wasn’t going to learn it’s self now was it. He would just have to wait for another day to be Chat and all that that includes, like not smelling like Camembert or having needy little paws batting at his ribs and his Princess giving him attention. He would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i asked for suggestions and got a few for one topic and that will be next chapter
> 
> kudos and comments are life blood, thanks for reading


	3. Baller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the suggestions were gym/sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh so this was meant to go one way and then Plagg had some things to say

Waiting was the worst but the next chance to go as Chat to school happened to fall on gym day this time. Adrien loved gym, the running the jumping, the being outside! Add being Chat and it felt like the best day ever!

Today the Coach was letting them play handball to the happy surprise of all the students. Even Chloé who didn’t like gym was looking interested for once. The rules were simple and even if they had too many people to do a proper game it would be better than having part of the class sit out.

Kim and Alix were team captains, the competitive tension between them was scarier than some Akumas. Chat was picked for Alix’s team along with Marinette, who got chosen as goalie. Kim’s team pick Ivan as their goalie and the rest of the class spread out on the field. With the sound of a whistle and the ball thrown into play everybody sprung into action. Rose got the ball first and had several other players gunning for her. She must have gotten spooked because she tossed to Alya who dribbled her way towards Marinette’s goal. Juleka managed to steal the ball when Alya tried to shoot it, Chat was very impressed by her throwing arm, he should mention it to LB.

The game got pretty heated after that and each point was hard fought for. Chat got to dribble or shoot a few times but Ivan was a great goalie. When it was nearing time to end for the day the score was tied and Chat made a last ditch shoot to try and get one last point in. Sadly Ivan got caught it again and yeeted it across the field to a waiting Kim who dribbled enthusiastically towards Marinette’s goal where she was posed to pounce in preparation for his shot. But Kim must have been too focused on beating Alix’s team because he threw way too hard and a bit too high. In trying to block the ball Mari has risen from her pouncing position to standing at full height only to have the ball slam right into her face. The tiny girl landed on the netting inside the goal head in her hands.

Chat was by her side in an instant. While most of the class was stock still Kim was stammering out apologies and explanations. Non of that mattered to him though, Mari-berry was hurt and even though he was in hero form he hadn’t been able to keep her safe! “Marinette are you alright? Can you let me see?” His tone was soft, like he was coaxing a baby bunny to trust him. She uncurled a bit and let her hand rest on her knees. “Is it bad?” She asks back, sounding scared of the answer. It wasn’t too bad, just a red mark and some swelling on the cheek that took the brunt of it. “You still look beautiful as ever Mari-Barry.” He assured her as he offered his hand to help her up. When she takes his hand he lifts her and the places a kiss on her knuckles, “A kiss to make it better.” Is what he whispered as a few students behind them laugh and make exaggerated smooching sounds. It’s all worth it when instead of looking in pain she smiles and shakes her head fondly.

Nothing as exciting or concerning happens that day, at school anyway. Marinette had to go get ice to stop the swelling but the mark didn’t bruise so Kim only got a warning to be more gentle in class sports. Chat had made sure to give her some extra reassurance nuzzles at lunch, telling her how awesome she had been and that she had still blocked the ball so the game had stayed tied! He noticed that during these nuzzles Alya and Nino share a look. And ok the probably have realized he’s not Adrien now because Adrien isn’t this touchy-touchy but he wasn’t going to let Marinette feel bad today! _A sad Mari meant a sad Chat, they could share as many looks as they wanted, he didn’t care._

Last class had a pop quiz and Chat was sure it was because the teacher liked making them sweat. It didn’t matter though because he had been studying this chapter after last chapter had given him so much trouble. So after finishing the test early Chat began to think about what he was going to do later. He had patrol tonight but the only thing he had at home to do was piano and he had that covered with his mp3. _He could always find that vendor that sold the best cheesy pretzels and chill out somewhere until patrol. But he didn’t know if he would even find the guy. Hmmm he was in the mood for ice cream, maybe he should get a bunch a play videos game. Oh he should get a lot of ice cream and play mecha strike with Mari-berry! She was the best and she could use some ice cream._ His musingsare interrupted when the teacher collects his paper somehow very loudly. Nino just snickers when he jumps, meanie.

But class ends soon and then so does school. Chat has a mission. Well no. He detransforms to give Plagg cheese and so he can be picked up by Gorilla. It takes some persuasion to get the bodyguard to stop so the teen can buy many tiny tubs of ice cream in many different flavors but with the promise of triple-fudge-delight and caramel sea salt crunch the deal is made. Once they sneak in the bags and Gorilla smiles in thanks Adrien gets ready to see his lad…his princess.

“You know cats are known to bring gifts back to their humans.” Plagg teases as Adrien finishes putting ice packs in the cold bag the tubs are in. “Yeah so? Does that mean you want to get me something? Because you really don’t have to.” He assures the little god. That just makes the god laugh full-bodily, having to land on the bed to keep from dropping to the floor. “Oh man kid that is rich! But no I’m talking about you.” Adrien’s face must have shown his confusion because Plagg went on,”Every time you spend the whole day as Chat you spend part of it wrapped around that baker girl like a regular lap kitten. You might as well just ask her out.” that makes the poor boy sputter as he tries to find words for how wrong Plagg is about his feelings. It take awhile but he finally just shouts, “I cannot date a civilian as a hero Plagg! Someone might try and hurt her!” Since it was the only defense he could come up with that didn’t feel like a lie. “So ask her as Adrien.” Plagg shoots right back, giving him no time to think before saying, “She doesn’t like Adrien she likes Chat. She only talks to me when I have the mask on, Adrien is just the friend that bails on stuff! Now I’m going to go take my Mari-berry some ice cream because she had a hard day! Plagg claws out!” And in a burst of green light Chat and the cold bag of ice cream are out the window headed for a princess in a high tower.


	4. Sweet on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a request for Chat vs Lila from @someone-ev and while I might get to that at some point or another I am going to add a little salt to this sugar for you

The path from his room to the balcony of his fair princess was so familiar by now Chat was sure he could make it there in his sleep. With one final lunge he landed on the railing and sauntered over to her trap door. Since he had been over before they had set up a system so she knew it was him, it seemed silly but she seemed to play things on the safe side. Two knocks wait a beat one knock and wait for the sound of the lock. Just like clockwork.

“Hello my Mari-berry I come with gifts!” Is what he cheers as he carefully lowers the bag of frozen goodies onto the bed before following. “Chat if you brought me a dead mouse I will cry.” She scolds while giving him a pout that is more cute than scary. He gasps and puts his hand over his chest in mock offense to the accusation. “I might be a simple ally cat but I know the way to a girl’s heart is through sweets not murdered hamster cousins!” He fake cries, flopping down onto the comforter like the thought would kill him. And honestly he didn’t have the heart to hurt anything so sweet and innocent as a mouse.

The mention of sweets grabs her attention and Mari takes notice of the bag. “So if it’s not a mouse or a bird because your allergic, what ‘sweets’ did you bring?” And she would try and get the bag herself to see but she wasn’t completely convinced that this wasn’t some silly prank. “Don’t fret dear princess, if I was going to bring you a rat I’d have to use a bigger bag. Lila wouldn’t fit in this one.” And that got a laugh out of her, _gosh it was a wonderful sound_. “But for real it’s just ice cream, probably less ice by now but still tasty.” He adds handing over the bag so she could dig through it. “Why are you bringing me ice cream? Is this a bribe? What did you do kitty?” She giggles as she see just **how much** there is in the small bag. “It’s only a bribe if you don’t want to play mecha strike, otherwise it’s just gamer fuel.” That comment earns a laugh and a pillow tossed at him so he takes it as a yes.

They are several rounds and tubs into the night when the topic lands on Lila(they had been talking about school and one thing led to another). “She just blatantly lies about everything, at this point I’m hard to believe her name is even Lila Rossi!” Marinette huffs as her character launches another combo on his, “She even cornered me in the bathroom and threatened me! I almost got akumatized!” She hisses as the last of his hp is drained. He didn’t even try to block the hits, he was too shocked. Mari hadn’t told Adrien about that. If he had known that she was threatening people, threatening **his** Marinette, then he wouldn’t have waited so long to fight back. “-nd Alya just fawns over her like she didn’t already have a friend that knew Ladybug. Did she forget I put in a good word for her? It’s like I don’t even matter to her anymore now that she has _Lila_.” And yeah that was pretty weird, Chat remembers when Ladybug asked him to watch over Mari when she had to go on a different mission. She had tried to hint at him that he would like the girl but he was so wound up on his Lady to notice at the time. “Yeah it’s pretty weird, LB has mentioned you before and you have helped us out. Heck you were a awesome hero for a bit. Maybe you just need to let them find out the hard way. If the kids at school can’t see how brave, kind, smart, and brilliant you are because of some piece of fools gold maybe they should face the consequences.” He sagely advices, sounding much more mature this time round than he did as Adrien the mediator. She hums around the spoon of peanut butter banana smash, “At least I have a friend like you. I know you would have believed me.”

They switch to lighter topics from there until his baton alarm goes off and it’s time for him to leave. They both lament the loss of quality time and their melted treats. “Next time I won’t buy as much, what a waste.” His fake mourning of the tubs spired her own bowed head and closed hands. “May they rest in the cold churn in the sky.” “Amen” they say at the same time causing them to erupt into giggles. Once he’d caught his breath Chat leaned over and nuzzles Marinette’s temple. “Until we meet again my princess.” And with that he and the gooy remains disappear through the trap door and into the night, leaving a giddy and mildly confused Marinette to stare into the stary sky after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Me: Next time- A slip up? Kitty instincts? Romance? You’ll just have to wait to find out  
> AO3 Me: you aint waiting lol


	5. When the Hawkmoth is Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Chat will play

The next opportunity to go to school in costume presented itself when Gabriel and Nathalie had to leave for an emergency meeting out of town. Without them his shoots were put on hold for whatever reason. Gorilla was pretty lenient when it came to Adrien’s comings and goings if he knew where the boy could be found. He planned on going as Chat for as many days in a row as he could, he hoped that it wasn’t what would get him caught.

The first day was met with muffins and croissants courtesy of his princess, she brought a big box of both treats to share with the class. He was able to nuzzle her in thanks before first class started. They had a free study period that had half the class doing projects and the other half crowding the back desk for ‘Lila’s story time’. It was tiring to watch so he went back to getting ahead in his homework. Lunch was good and so was their conversation about which actor/tress they would want to play them in a movie about their life. Nino won the whole thing when he dead panned them with “Scarlett Johansson”. All in all a pretty tame but enjoyable day.

Day two he walked to school as Adrien and pulled another bathroom hiest, it wasn’t really a hiest but it made him feel cool. It was another gym day but unlike last time no one got a face full of sports ball. What the did do was basic gymnastics, everyone did front rolls and balance beam like it was the most fun thing invented. The topic for lunch that day was which videos game they were most excited for. Nino seemed pretty passionate about the next sequel for the Extraterrestrial series. Mari-berry was curious about the announced Zoology Passing game, it advertised more custom characters. Alya’s pick was some indie horror game that used a camera as the main weapon, it reminded Chat of a creepy manga. So the second day was interesting to say the least.

Gabriel and Nathalie called on the third day to check in and tell him they would be a few more days. He celebrated this by planning another ice cream run with Gorilla, this time more ice and less cream so it didn’t go to waste. But when he got to school his happy mood was soured as he noticed there was no Mari-berry in her seat next to Alya, instead sitting by the journalist was Lie-la. A look to the back confirmed his suspicions about where his princess had been banished to once again. So change of plans. Today he sat in the back with Marinette, leaning reassuringly against her side and helping her with the chemistry worksheet. This lunch was quiet as they sat behind the school at an old picnic table and picked at their food. He couldn’t have been happier when the final bell rang.

That night he spoiled his princess with the planned ice cream and some other junk he was able to fit in his bag. He might have also gotten a pre-order for Zoology Passing that he snuck into her little pink purse she took everywhere. Chat purred in contentment as they binged tacky romcoms, laughing at cheesy scenes and filling up on snacks, and just taking comfort in being in each other’s company.

For the fourth day Gorilla droped him off at the side entrance early with the excuse that he forgot a book in his fencing locker. It was so quiet that morning that he decided to kill time at the wooded area he cut through before. “Thanks for doing this Plagg, I know it tires you out.” Adrein acknowledged as he gave the tiny god a double helping of quality aged Camembert. He was indebted to the god for being so chill about the whole thing. “Sure kitten, whatever it takes for you to see what in front of you. Hehe” and he takes it back about the being chill. “What does that mean?” Adrein pouts. Plagg just laughs some more before he settles down on his kitten’s shoulder. “Just keep going forward kid, you’ll find it soon. I believe in you.” And was that a loving pat to his head or a patronizing one?

Mari and Chat sat in the back again and he noticed she really struggled with this chapter of chemistry, he’d have to help he later. No one payed them a lick of attention as the classes went on. That changed at lunch though because they were joined by Chloé and Sabrina at their outdoor lunch spot. Neither of the new arrivals acted like anything was amiss and included Chat and Marinette in their bebate of glitter vs. sequence. Turns out they all liked the sparkle of glitter but loathed in on clothes, Sabrina and Mari did remind them the debate was about in general and that basing their opinions only on clothes was ‘biased’. After lunch the elite girls traded their front seats for back ones next the the outlier duo. It seemed whatever happened the other day Chloé and Sabrina decided to ally on Marinette’s side. Day four? Weird but promising.

It was on the last day, day five, that something happened that shook Chat’s foundation. It had been a quiet week by Paris standards. Hawkmoth had been eerily quiet and it left Chat and Ladybug feeling on edge so they added a few extra patrols to the roster on night four. It was nothing he couldn’t handle but then that morning his father called to tell them they would be back by dinner time so he would be going to photo shoots between classes, it was already arranged with the school. So having only a few hours before the called that woke them early to send the to a predawn shoot was not ideal. Gorilla, bless the silent man, had bought them breakfast and coffee from a MaxDonald.

He barely got to his first class, the door almost closing on his tail with its solid click. He was glad his new seat was in the back because he put his head down as soon as he was sitting. He hated today and it was only truly starting. A hand rubbed his back and he snoozed until his phone vibrated with his reminder. Slipping out was annoying but no one really batted an eye when he left or when he came back. Same with the second time later. He was feeling run down by lunch but he had to leave again, not snuggle with his Mari-berry in a patch of sunshine. Gorilla, bless him again the saint, had a lunch box from the bakery waiting in the car so Adrien wouldn’t be skipping a meal. He loved his bodyguard, the man was closer to an uncle to the him.

By the time he got back from the lunch shoot he felt just as out of it as he did the first time he came to class as chat. All he wanted was a cat nap with no puns intended, puns meant thinking. What he got instead was dumb English homework and a reading assignment with a in-class work sheet. He felt like yowling and ripping up all the dumb paper up until a small hand was placed on his should giving him an encouraging squeeze before the thumb began to glide up and down. “Thanks Mari-berry, it’s just been a long day.” He says giving her a smile he hopes is full of gratitude. The thumb stills and he can feel the energy around them shift. “Adrien what did you j-just call me?” Mari asks in a strangled whisper. This causes Adrien to look down at his self and notice that he is indeed Adrien and not Chat at the moment.

Thank the gods! Or a tiny cat shaped one for getting him out of the sticky situation. “Kid just say something about not being fruit and lay back down” Plagg hissed like hiss hissed into his ear. “Uh that, thats funny. I was a banana before, oopsies.” He laughs, it’s tired and forced but that just seems to sell it to the bluenette as she looks concerned and takes her hand away to feel his forehead. “Hurry up and take a nap!” It makes him feel like a child but in a nostalgic way, like jumping into puddles. “You’re nice like my mom, she would have loved you.” Slips from his lips and well if she wasn’t convinced before she sure was now. The concern is gone and replaced with a look of pain. Did he make his princess sad? That wasn’t good princesses should be happy, especially HIS princess. A knight should protect their princess. She shouldn’t worry about Adrien, Chat should be worrying about her. She works and helps and creates and looks tired almost as often as he is. Why was she so perfect and yet so ignored?

She raises her hand to get the active teacher’s attention when Adrien begins to get a glassy look to his eyes, “M Angel I think Adrien should go rest on the nurse’s office, he isn’t looking well”. And that’s where he spends the rest of the day until his last shoot. The photographer is a long time professional so he gets the pictures fast and sends Adrien home with orders to get better and take care of himself. Other models tell him the same as Gorilla guides him to the car. He misses the dinner with Gabriel but he dreams of cat pillows and warm hands in his hair.

On day five he finds out that maybe he didn’t need to look forward any more, maybe he needed to look beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got all three! Though the kitty instincts are kind of subtle.
> 
> Next, Papa Plagg and his kitten /chat/


	6. *Keikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Keikaku means plan
> 
> Plagg is a good Papa, you cant change my mind

“Plagg we need to talk.” It’s the next morning and Saturday so they won’t be bothered for a little while longer. The little god turns to his human counterpart, the kid sounded serious. Good. He floats over to where Adrein is sitting at his computer. “I know what you meant before about gifts and looking forward. But Plagg I don’t want her getting hurt. I can’t loose anyone else.” And oh boy this was going to be heavy huh. Plagg took a deep breath and readied himself for the conversation they would be having today.

Both were drained after their morning talk. Plagg had opened up about past users and what happened to them, it wasn’t easy to talk about kittens he had losted or had lost the ones they loved. Being mortal was so full of hurt and suffering but he assured his latest kitten that this is why love was so special, it was the light in the darkness that kept people from falling into despair. And Adrien had talked about missing his mom, how his father withdrawing made it worse. The kid had confided to the god that he wasn’t sure if he even wanted back the clinical, conditional love his father had given him before. The two were a lot closer now, it felt like their bond was becoming something new and stronger, it was a tiring morning.

After some tutoring and Chinese lessons the blonde finally got some alone time. “We need a game plan.” Plagg decides as he pulls over a large Agreste brand poster and lays it blank side up. “If you are really going to do this we need to come up with ways to protect her. Baker girl already has a good head on her shoulders and her parents are pretty protective. You remember the thing with the camera crew and the rocker lady! So we have allies, if the blonde bee and her red shadow are serious about being better then we have a solid little defense that can act without ord- kid why are you looking at me like that?” The cat god side eyed his kitten as the boy looked on in awe. “I just forget sometimes you have been alive for a long time and have seen things. It’s just a little humbling.” Adrein admits looking at the list Plagg had been making as he spoke, “Bow down peasant” the god laughs.

Half of the planning was figuring out safety precautions and contingencies for battle plans. The other half was Plagg sitting down his kitten and having some awkward talks, the kid thankfully knew where baby cat and bug came from so they were spared from that ordeal. He did have to explain that because of his and Adrien’s connection as Chat that there was going to be instincts that he might act on like the nuzzling. They also talked about boundaries and other human relationship rules that he was sure the kid had never been taught. Plagg really didn’t like the peppermint ass that was Adrien’s father. The kid is left a little embarrassed and red but it had to be done, they couldn’t do all this just for him to mess up in his wooing.

For the next few weeks whenever he can Chat visits Marinette. He always brings a small gift, sometimes it’s junk food for movie night that he knows she prefers. Sometimes it more like the game pre-order like a book she she had mentioned at lunch or a box or antique buttons. They talk about everything and anything, he starts to see forever in her smile. Plagg says he’s being cheesy and he just retorts that the cat loves cheese so he’d best get used to it. He ends up spending more nights with her than at home, she moves some of her less used stuff to make room for his things, his things at her house.

“Chat you know if something is happening at home you are more than welcome to stay here. You don’t have to bring things for me to let you in.” It’s at the end credits of the latest comedy series they had been working through when she voices her concerns. It hurts that she thinks he needs an reason to want to be here that isn’t her but he feels so loved knowing she would just take him in if he asked. “Oh princess, no matter what might be going at my father’s house I know home is safe because whenever I’m with you I’m at home.” And he might have been watching too many romantic movies if he’s saying that with no irony. But she’s smiling and has happy tears misting her eyes. Mari pulled him into a hug, “Chat you softie!” She doesn’t let go of him for a long time.

He starts bringing a few personal trinkets for his area and Plagg tells him its a cat trust thing and encourages him to take something with his scent on it. He wants to take one of the soft thangs she made for him as Adrien but identities are still an issue until he talks to his Lady. So he settles for a hoodie from one of his father’s collection that had been out long enough anyone could have bought a secondhand one by now. It makes him feel more at ease, like he isn’t a guest anymore. He belongs in Marinette’s room, he belongs with Mari-berry. When she wears it one night during movies he purrs the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is the last pre written one as of the day this was published, hope you liked it so far see you next chapter


	7. Flash Back Reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im watching "Dont F***** With Cats" on netflix and needed something not sad

—3 months ago/the all night Akuma—

When The door to the classroom crate open the class expected Marinette so no one paid any attention until a moment later the door burst it open and Marinette stumbled in. That’s when everyone noticed a half asleep Chat sitting next to Nino, the poor guy looked as dazed and confused as they felt. Marinette took her lecturer like a pro and walked to her seat, eyeing the class and giving the universal signal to keep quiet. Not long after soft purring could be heard off and on as the hero took little cat naps between lessons.

At lunch dismissal the class gave each other questioning looks, should they let him sleep or offer him food? Eventually most of the class left to fill up their empty stomachs leaving just Nino and Marinette behind while Alya grabbed them a table. “Dude, wake up its lunch time” Nino informed the hero with a little shoulder shake, said hero roused enough to make a questioning sleepy sound that made the other two smile at its cuteness. “Come on sleepy head!” Marinette called from the doorway trying to hold back giggles as Chat stretched like the cat he was. He followed them to the cafeteria where he got a lot of cheesy food. When Alya opened her mouth poised and her older sibling lecture stance Mari sent her a glare in warning and gently replaces Chat’s chocolate milk with an apple juice, chocolate is probably bad for cats.

Nino and Alya talked about their plans for break, inviting Mari to join them and she in turn insisted that they come over one day to bake cookies and watch a movie. All three of them kept an eye on Chat as he slowly ate his food and his eye lids began to droop, because she was sitting closest to the hero Marinette brushed his hair away to check for a fever but the silly cat started nuzzling her hand and started to fall asleep again. “You need to eat up before class starts again, can’t have you going hungry” She whispered into his ear trying not to make eye contact with her friends less she start blushing. When he started eating again Alya sent her bestie a knowing smirk and Nino elbowed his girlfriend and mumbled something about subtlety.

The rest of their classes were boring and they just had to turn in homework, Chat must have had the same type of classes at his school because he turned in papers too. When asked the teachers told them Chat’s work didn’t have his name on it, the teachers had decided to keep all his papers together Incase he needed them for his own class. Mr Keebler put on a movie and no one dare wake the hero as he began to softly snore about 10 minutes into the flick, completely understandable as most of the class for the documentary very dull. At final announcements Nino nudged Chat awake so the poor guy could go home. Everyone said goodbye and left so the hero could collect himself, a few groups theorized and gossiped about why he had come to their class and not some other. They thought it was a one time slip up.

They were wrong, it seemed the cat hero was missing out on sleep more than they had thought. The poor guy started showing up from time to time , close to once a week before the week he came in every day. That week was weird enough with Chat just hanging out but then Lila had come in early and told everyone that Chat had been cheating on Ladybug with Marinette! That that was why the cat had been coming to class, Mari denied that Ladybug and Chat were a couple and that she was just great friends with them both. Most of the class took Lila’s side since she was “besties” with the red heroine and would _obviously_ know the truth. It just put another nail in the coffin when Chat sat with the ostracized Marinette in the back without question. That night Chloé and Sabrina caught Ladybug on an extra patrol and got her side of things, they even posted it to the new bugout blog. If the class wasn’t so far up Lila and Alya’s backsides they would have watched it too and found out the truth. When Mari and Chat were still in the back the next day Sabrina and Chloé decided they would sit in the back too, solidarity and all that.

It became so normal for chat to be there that most of the class didn’t even notice Adrien was gone, he was gone a lot of times for work. Nathaniel on the other hand noticed the pattern, when Chat was there Adrien wasn’t and Vice versa. He couldn’t remember his time as an Akuma but he heard that Chat was the one to protect Marinette and that Chat and Adrien were buddies. Adrien must have been ducking out for the hero so he could get closer to Marinette and win her heart! It was so romantic and Adrien was a great friend if he risked his father’s wrath to help out his buddy. Nathaniel could appreciate that kind of commitment seeing as he like Marinette too. She deserved someone who could stick up for her and not be scared of the more opinionated kids. Nathaniel silently vowed to help them avoid the hate from their classmates, it’s the least he could do to see Marinette happy.

Nino, Chloé, Sabrina, and Nathaniel for the MariChat club/group chat to exchange information and run interference with Alya since she had started her crusade on behalf of Ladybug despite the evidence that showed LB wasn’t dating CN. Nino was on their side because he remembered LB asking Alya not to post that kiss on her blog, Ladybug had been to pretty upset by that and the whole LadyNoir fiasco before that so it didn’t add up that they were a thing. He was the biggest help in stopping things like Alya and Kim ripping up Marinette’s sketch book or Alya’s blogging about how Mari was a home wrecker. 

## Get in losers we’re going shipping

 **QueenB:** all in favor of adding Marinette to the chat say aye

 **DisastorDJ:** aye

 **SaturatedRed:** aye

 **Rose-gold:** aye!

 **QueenB:** alright it’s settled, someone add her and we can talk shop!

**Marionette has been added to the group**

**Marionette:** uhhh wha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always hit me up on tumblr as gothfoxx, let me know how this review chapter felt

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr by the same name, i take request/prompts  
> i have 6 parts rn and will add as i go


End file.
